


The Possession

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Come Marking, Community: spnkink_meme, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Forced Eye Contact, King of Hell Sam, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can no longer speak, but Sam has no problem understanding what his brother wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possession

Dean doesn’t beg any more – not with his words anyway. Not since Sam reached out, and ran delicate fingers down his throat. At the time, Dean had interpreted it as maybe getting through to him and Sam had let him.

It made it all the more delicious when he sat back, and saw Dean try to say his name, only to realise he’d probably never speak again.

Sam didn’t enjoy bestowing that particular punishment – Dean’s anguished promises and pleas were like manna to him – but he had warned him. _Enough with the Latin rite of exorcism that you can barely remember, Dean. It’s not going to work anyway, but I hate the words._

Dean can still make sounds, though – Sam isn’t that much of a masochist – and he whimpers so beautifully when Sam has him dragged before him, held there by one demon while another strips him, slowly, carefully.

He likes it best when Dean tries to look away, so he doesn’t have to watch Sam watching him, and the demon will gently but insistently force his head back around. 

Of all the rewards he’d anticipated for taking up his rightful role, this is the one he’d most wanted but hadn’t believed he’d ever actually get.

His brother. His Dean. Here, finally and irrevocably _his_.

Once they’re done and Dean is naked as the day he was born, Sam has them carry Dean to his bed. They can let go then – the chains, slender but impossible for a human to break, form immediately around him, stretching him out, holding him exactly as Sam wishes.

He’ll take his time going over to Dean. It’s worth it, letting Dean’s trepidation build, because Sam always tries to keep what’s next a surprise. He doesn’t want their relationship to get stale, after all.

Some nights he’ll let his hands wander over Dean’s body, scratching and pinching, and sometimes he’ll let his mouth and teeth do the work, never doing anything to acknowledge Dean’s panting, his howled pleas. And sometimes he won’t even do anything. Just lie next to Dean listening to report after report from demon after demon, sometimes burning a few to cinders in front of the bed. 

Once, after the ashes were just the right side of cool enough, he rubbed them all over Dean’s body. Then Sam even fingered some inside him, and the reaction all that provoked was enough to make him come before he even thought about stuffing his dick into his brother afterwards.

Tonight, though, he isn’t going to fuck Dean. He isn’t quite in the mood for that, so instead he kneels over him and pulls at his own cock in long, hard strokes. He does drag it out a little, because he knows Dean’s watching, can hear his brother’s panicked breathing, can see the film of sweat forming on his skin.

The disgusted whine he gets in return for marking Dean with his come as it spurts all over him is the pay off. It’s even better when he rubs it in to Dean’s skin, and gets a snarl of protest in response.

Just when he thinks he’s finally broken him….. 

But then Dean always has to have the last word, even when words are something quite beyond him these days.

Tomorrow though, Sam thinks he might have just the thing to actually make Dean overcome the lock on his ability to speak. 

Once those chains have Dean bent and bound into the framework of his new throne, Sam thinks his brother will suddenly have quite a lot to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt over at SPN Kink Meme:
> 
>  
> 
> _Evil!Sam/Dean- Objectification or Forniphilia-style bondage._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus points for Dean becoming Sam's throne._


End file.
